A Shot in The Dark
by a red burn
Summary: Things are changing between Jane and John.


Title: A Shot in The Dark  
  
Author: Andréa  
  
Summary: Things are changing between Jane and John.   
  
Category: Romance, PG-13 just to be safe.  
  
Spoilers: Not that there's too many people who hadn't already seen the episodes, but since I have to warn them anyway I think all of the episodes can be mentioned.   
  
Feedback: You can be nice and let your review right here or maybe send me a feed to my email: jarhead_x@hotmail.com. All feedback is accepted with shrieks of glee :-] but please, be nice.   
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine the show wouldn't have ended and I would not be writing fanfic, now would I?   
  
Author's note: This is my first Tarzan fanfic and I hope it is good enough to receive some reviews :-] especially because I have no idea where I'm going with this. I just wanted to write something for this show.   
  
Also English isn't my first spoken language and you have to forgive all my grammar mistakes and such.   
  
This starts right in the end of the trial.   
  
Enjoy if you wish and review please.  
  
~*~  
  
"... then I see you standing there  
  
wanting more from me  
  
and all I can do is try..."  
  
-- Nelly Furtado - Try.  
  
~*~  
  
They walked side by side out of the courtroom, both barefoot. She just felt the necessity of showing him she could be like him sometimes. She had called him Tarzan just before and had taken her shoes off to walk barefoot with John. She wanted to let him know she was willing to go trough changes just to please him. That she actually wanted to please him.   
  
And to her surprise he looked so happy for seeing her small and caring attitude.  
  
She felt relieved and so happy to see John walking out without cuffs, to see him free. Now he wouldn't have to hide in the shadows any longer, he could walk in the sun and between the people like anybody else. She knew she had her wish realized because once she told John she wished he could come out into the light; and now he really could.  
  
As they walked out their shoulders brushed slightly making Jane look up at him, suddenly very aware of their proximity but for some reason not perturbed by it. She looked at him, only to find out he was looking at her first then, before her brain could protest the move she'd do, she linked her arm with his own. Resting her hand very softly on his forearm, her fingers brushing the thin tissue of his light blue shirt, she leaned her head to the side, letting it lay softly on his shoulder.   
  
And finally, for the first time, they walked together into the sunlight.   
  
*  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Jane curiously asked John, slowly pulling her head up and away from the warmth of his clad skin.  
  
He turned and looked down at her. The way his eyes met hers was so... just indescribable; there was just something in his eyes, the way he looked at her, it made her feel dizzy, she felt that warmth suddenly wash within her, made her heart flutter like no one had ever done before. He made her feel whole. "I don't know."   
  
Then there was that big smile that spread over her lips, following his words and her eyes lit with a glow he had never seen before. "Well, I do. Boy, there're so many things we can do now that you can walk around."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"First off we're gonna walk down the square and I'll show you around. This time down on the streets instead of high rooftops." She said as a puerile smile played over her lips as if she was just a little girl telling her mother about her useless childhood babble when her mother was listening to it attently as if that was the most interesting thing in the world.   
  
"I'd like that." He said, smiling back at her, feeling something fill his heart for seeing that new smile of hers, her happy side, the same one he had seen back in the country the couple of times Jane allowed herself to play with John.   
  
"The view can be just as beautiful if you look at the right place."   
  
"Yes." He had that pleased twinkles in his eyes, he showed delight in his features.   
  
"Come on." She took his arm, softly wrapping her fingers around his wrist then she led him through all the way she knew buy heart, showing him her view of that big city.  
  
*   
  
She went home that night more tired than usual. But it wasn't her body which ached, but her mind from being in such a busy state and her heart from being in the middle of a battle to keep it steady, that had started a while ago, when that handsome, blond young man entered her life. Since then everything was so mixed up, her life was upside down and she didn't seem to be taking control over it again anytime soon..   
  
He came from nowhere into her life and since then never left it. As much as she wanted he wouldn't leave her, but it was a lie, she knew that. Deep down she didn't want him to go, didn't want to let him go, but she just couldn't get herself to admit it. Not to herself, not to anyone. She had done that once, she had said to Nikki about her feelings, how confused she was that so soon after Michael's death she could feel something so strong for someone she barely knew.   
  
But the truth was, Jane liked mysteries, they called for her, seducing her, she had that 'thing' for it, that's why she had joined the police and to her John was the biggest mystery she had ever seen. The furtive way he came from the darkness lightening it with his stare and his smile - one that only her had gotten to see - was something she had yet to discover how he did it. The strange way he got to mix all his wildness and violent and his gentleness into one thing alone was impressive. He could be the most nice, gentle, caring person in the world sometimes but his wild side and violent self made him be the most scaring and dangerous person too, when he needed to be. Especially when he thought he needed to protect Jane.   
  
And he always thought she needed protection.   
  
His violent side was what got him into trouble since the beginning but being imprisoned by his uncle did nothing but increase his enragement and make him run from Clayton and the prison his bedroom was. He had no liberty and coming from a place where he could do as he pleased, where he was his own owner and had to obey no rules, to be suddenly imprisoned the way he was put him into a depressing state and out of control. Jane wasn't sure, she didn't want to really think about it, but the moment John had seen her was the moment he decided his place was there, in the city, still imprisoned in way, but he was willing to live by their rules just to be with her.   
  
Sometimes she wondered if such feeling was even real. The person in love willing to put up with anything just to be with the person they loved was a thing you could only see in movies. But in the other hand in the jungle John had no one expect the animals he lived with. He had no human contact, no woman to live with, to learn about the feelings of being in love, of friendship.   
  
Jane sometimes caught herself thinking why she had been the one to make him feel like that. He had seen several women during the days he was locked. Of course they didn't treated him like a normal person but Jane hadn't done that either, she hadn't even talked to him or anything but there he was, falling for her, or maybe already fallen. Could it be love at first sight? Jane couldn't tell, she asked herself that several times searching for a probable answer because she wasn't one of believing in love at first sight. Even if it wasn't, she even felt flattered for being 'the one' he felt that for anyway.   
  
When he looked at her, the first time their eyes met Jane felt something she had never felt in her entire life. She couldn't say what she felt because she herself didn't know. John held that strong, curious spark in his blue eyes as he stared at her but Jane couldn't see a lot beyond that for seconds later, as she aimed her gun to him her legs faltered and she fainted, falling into his strong and capable arms. She woke up later with him touching her, his hands even coarse were gentle and sweet as he run the back of his fingers on her face and lips and the exposed skin of her belly. She thought that the moment she really started thinking of him was when he rounded her, feeling her scent, putting his face very close to her, letting her feel his warm breath on her neck as he smelled her.   
  
It could be silly of her but she kind of felt flattered too when the first word he ever said was his 'Hello' to her. Clayton had said John hadn't spoken anything since they brought him to New York and when John said that soft word Jane could do nothing but say a fainted 'Hi' back to him. Clayton obviously didn't like that exchange, shortening their contact, separating them with a curtain of iron over the window. But it wasn't Clayton who'd stop John from seeing Jane and he had proved that several times, escaping from his confinement just to go see her.   
  
And of course to get himself into trouble.   
  
Now all that Jane could do seemed to be to think of that curious young man, to think what he could be doing, what he could be eating or saying, if he ever talked about her to other people.   
  
Jane shook her head to send the thoughts away, she had more to do than to think about John and his endless ways of getting into trouble in the short amount of time he had to jump from building to building until her own.   
  
Now she was freshly showered and was wearing her favorite blue robe. Her hair was still wet because she decided to let it dry by itself. She liked the curly way her hair looked when she didn't use a dryer. Nikki was sleeping over at a friend's so Jane had the apartment all by herself. She loved her sister but sometimes the silence when she was alone was peaceful and put her mind at easy.   
  
The sound coming from the coffee machine let her know her coffee was ready and she put some in the mug she was holding. A warm bath, fresh coffee and a silent house was more than she had asked for, she really couldn't complain. Now she only had to wait a couple of minutes till her microwaveble food was heated.   
  
As she turned to go to the living room her eyes were greeted with the sight of a strong chest in front of her. It was so close she had almost collided with it, but even so she was so startled she almost jumped out of her skin, making some of her coffee spill to the floor. Jane put one hand over her beating heart and closed her eyes, trying to calm her heart a little.   
  
"Did I scare you?" He asked with that half curious, half serious tone of his, with his child-like innocence, no knowing if what he had just done was right or wrong.   
  
She gave him a half smile and said, "No. It's ok." Then she grabbed a cloth from the sink and bent down to clean the spilt coffee. John bent down too, to look closely what she was doing. He came so close to her that instead of focusing on the task at hand she couldn't get her mind away from the warmth his closeness provided; she could feel his heat irradiating from him.   
  
She winked a few times and tried to discreetly shake her head, trying to focus on her hand and the coffee-ed floor. When she was done she got up and John mirrored her movements, getting up too. She smiled at him and turned to put the mug beside the coffee machine and the dirty clothe in the sink, then she turned back to him only to meet his full smile.   
  
She couldn't help but smile back, then turned her head down, covering her face from the blush she was sure had come to her cheeks. When she thought she had her blush under control she looked back at him. "So, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to see you." He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, his voice with a tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
She couldn't stop a chuckle from coming. "Really? We spent all day together."   
  
"This means I can't miss you then?"   
  
She stared at him and narrowed her eyebrows. "I guess not." She said and shrugged. The bipping of the microwave caught her attention, making her remember about the food. She turned her back to John while she took the plate out of the microwave and put it on the table. "I was about to have dinner. Do you want to eat? I can heat something for you."   
  
John stared at the plate, looking intently at it as if studying its contents and deciding whether he wanted it or not. "No," He said finally, shaking his head for emphasis, staring at the familiar colors but strange food in the plate. "I already ate."   
  
"You sure? It's no trouble at all."   
  
He nodded and she accepted that and he followed her out of the kitchen into the living room. She put the plate on the coffee table so she could sit on the couch and grab the TV control. No Nikki today to fight over the programs in the TV, one more thing she like when her sister wasn't around. She turned the TV on and chose some random show to watch as she ate. When she took her plate from the coffee table was when she finally noticed John was still standing beside the couch.   
  
Jane looked at him and smile at that. "Sit John, unless you have something better to do."   
  
He quickly propped on the couch right beside her and took a hold of the control. "What is this?" He asked as his fingers ran the length of the object, testing its texture and now and then pushing the buttons not knowing why they were there, without noticing the channels on the TV were changing.  
  
Jane put her plate back on the coffee table and showed him how to use the control, something that made John happy beyond understanding. Jane believed that without Nikki she'd be able to watch some TV without having to fight for it, but now with John it was impossible to do so. He was curious about the control that he focused on what was on for about five seconds and changed the channel, searching for something more interesting to watch.  
  
'So much for a little peace.' Jane thought although she was smiling at John childish behavior.  
  
* 


End file.
